


Consequences

by Jevvica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevvica/pseuds/Jevvica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you build the guts to do something, anything, then you better save enough to face the consequences.”  --Criss Jami</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: I own very little and nothing at all in connection with Hawaii 5-0.
> 
> I've been playing with outsider viewpoints lately, and as I continue to be displeased with this season, I decided to show Danny and Steve as we used to get to see them...

* * *

Anna stared at the dozens of rings in the case. This was stupid. This jewelry store was doing a business this morning, no one was available to help her and why couldn't Ryan pick out his own ring? He was the one who was going to wear it. She's had plenty of input in her engagement ring, after all.

“Maybe that says more about me,” she muttered to herself.

“Struggling?” Anna looked up at the man who had spoken. He was short, strongly built, with kind of weird hair.

“Excuse me? 

“You're talking out loud and you seemed kinda frustrated.”

“I'm trying to pick out a wedding ring for my fiance,” said Anna with a sigh. “And I've no idea.”

“Tell you what, I can give you some tips if you'd be willing to help me out.” Anna eyed the guy: well-dressed, kind face. He didn't look like a creeper. But then, they don't always.

“What can I help you with?” He stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet, only to immediately free his hands and wave them around.

“My daughter has a birthday coming up. And I need a girl's input.”

“Ah, I see,” nodded Anna. “Okay, why not?” A broad grin broke over his face.

“Great. What does your fiance do?”

“Navy yard. He builds ships.”

“So something durable. Titanium is good, but pricey. Tungsten steel is pretty similar in price.”

“If it means not having to replace it over and over again, I'm cool. What else?”

“They do this rounded edge, more comfortable, especially if he's working with his hands.”

“Do you have the rounded edge?” asked Anna, her eyes fell to his left hand. No ring. Shit. 

“Uh, I did. I used to.” He cleared his throat. “But yeah, that rounded was good. Didn't catch on stuff.”

“That is really helpful, thank you...”

“Danny,” he said, extending his hand. His grip was strong and warm, hands lightly calloused.

“I'm Anna. Danny, I was clueless. You saved my sanity. Now, tell me about your daughter. How old?”

“Grace, she's going to turn 11. She loves the ocean and swimming and surfing,” his face scrunched up and Anna got the impression that Danny didn't love those things. “So I was thinking a dolphin or...something...no pineapples.” Anna laughed.

“Got it, no pineapples. Necklace, ring, bracelet?”

“Necklace, I think. She'll outgrow a ring or bracelet so fast.”

“Makes sense. Now, I love dolphins as much as the next girl, but maybe something a little different? Maybe some shell charms?”

“Everyone on the ground, now!” Anna whipped around to see five people in colored masks enter the jewelry store, carrying guns.

“Oh my God,” she whispered.

“Just do it. Anna, just get down. Come on,” said Danny, firmly pulling her down to the floor. “Just do what they say.” Anna stretched out on the floor next to Danny, studying the carpet with great intensity, ignoring the sounds of fear from the other patrons, the shouts of the robbers. It took her a moment to realize she had pressed herself firmly into Danny, nearly huddled into his side.

“I'm sorry,” she whispered.

“Shhh, everything's gonna be fine.”

He was so damn calm. How can he be so collected?

“Empty your pockets! Everything, keys, wallets, cell phones, all of it!” People began pulling their belongings out. Anna pushed her whole purse to the center of floor. “Hey, you too, buddy,” said Red Mask, nudging Danny with his shoe.

“I did, everything I have is out there.” 

“Bullshit, I can see something in your pocket,” answered the robber. “On your knees!” Danny slowly got to his knees and Red Mask reached down to pull something out of Danny's pants. Anna's eyes widened as the thief produced a badge. “Ah shit, man, we got a cop.” Blue mask came over, grabbing the badge.

“Not just a cop. 5-0.”

Anna wasn't really familiar with 5-0, but she's seen a little on the news. They always seemed to be involved with some crazy stuff. Explosions, terrorists...how had one of the members of Hawaii's elite task force been helping her pick out a ring? 

“Fuck, we are hosed!”

“No, no we're not, just calm down. We just need to move fast. Alright, listen up,” shouted Blue Mask. “I want everything emptied into these bags. Now! You and you, up!” Two employees of the store got up and started unlocking cases, under the close supervision of the other robbers.

Blue Mask looked from the shield in his hand to Danny. Anna didn't think she could possibly be more freaked out at this moment, but the way that guy was looking at Danny was not good.

“5-0 arrested my brother,” said Blue Mask after a tense moment of dead-eyed stare. 

“We arrest a lot of people.” Danny's voice was easy, conversational.

“How many of them do you hold over the edge of a roof? Huh? How many kids do you scare into admitting anything?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” said Danny, hands gesturing in front of him, still sounding like he was arguing about football scores with a buddy. “I, personally, have never dangled anyone off of a roof. I am not a proponent of that sort of behavior.”

“Oh, really? You had nothing to do with any of that? Because it's not like 5-0 is a big unit or something.” Blue Mask was getting angry. Anna swallowed a whimper, but stayed where she was, her side flush to his leg. He didn't seem worried in the least.

“I've never done it, I don't like those sorts of tactics.” 

In the distance, Anna heard it, but she cocked her head to be sure. Sirens. Getting closer. She was positive a few seconds before the robbers heard it. 

“Cops!” shouted Red Mask. “How'd they know?!”

“Someone must have hit an alarm,” snarled Blue Mask. “Pack it up, we're going out the back! Let's go!” Blue Mask turned to Danny.

“So who was it, Mr. 5-0? Who did that to my little brother?” 

“It wasn't me.”

“Who did it?” roared Blue Mask, slamming the flat of his gun into Danny's face. Anna pressed her hands to her mouth, trying to stifle the scream that wanted to rip out of her. Danny grunted and rocked to the side, his hand on her back, but he didn't fall.

Anna forced her eyes open, looking up at Danny. He was looking right at her, blood running down the left side of his face. Defying the situation and the pain she could plainly see in his eyes, he smiled at her and then straightened back up on his knees.

“Look, I don't know if you can't hear over the sirens or what, but I'm going to say it again: It wasn't me.”

“Not you. Fine,” said Blue Mask, stepping back, his gun pointed at Danny. “But I think you're close enough.”

When the gun went off, Anna didn't even try to stop her scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you build the guts to do something, anything, then you better save enough to face the consequences.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: I own very little and nothing at all in connection with Hawaii 5-0.

* * *

 

When the gun went off, Anna didn't even try to stop her scream.

Danny's warmth disappeared from her side.

Blue Mask turned and ran toward the back of the store. Anna tried to breathe, tried to hear anything over the sound of her pounding heart. She didn't want to see. She had no desire to look up and see what had happened to Danny.

But he'd been so brave. So composed.

He'd tried to protect her.

She swallowed and looked up. Danny had fallen backwards, and was lying on his back. Anna pushed herself to her hands and knees and moved to his side.

"Oh God," she whispered. The right side of Danny's chest was crimson, the color blooming over his dress shirt. Anna pulled off her cardigan and pressed it to the hole in Danny's chest with trembling hands.

Danny groaned, his blue eyes opening to the ceiling.

"Danny?"

"Anna," he said softly, his hands coming up to lay over hers. "You okay?"

"Yes, Danny," she sobbed, "I'm okay. You've been shot. I don't know what to do!"

"You're doing it," he whispered. "You're doing great." He shifted under hands, his face twisting in pain. "Are they gone?"

"Yeah, I mean, I think so. They went out the back."

"Called for help?" She looked around the room. Everyone was still frozen to the floor, staring at her with something like horror.

"Has anyone called 911?"she asked, forcing her voice not to shake. No one moved. "Goddammit, someone do something!" she screamed. One of the employees finally stood up, reaching for a phone. Suddenly everyone was running for the door or for their phones. Screaming and crying and running.

Danny's hands tightened on hers. She brought her eyes back to his.

"Easy tiger," he breathed, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Anna felt her cheeks burning.

"I coach a rugby team," she said by way of explanation.

"You could make a great...drill sergeant. I've got a partner...he could hook you up."

"No thanks," Anna managed to return his smile. "I'm good." Her cardigan was more red than not. She twisted to see the door behind her. Where was help?

"Anna." She turned back Danny, adjusting her grip on the sweater and studiously ignoring how hard is seemed for Danny to breathe.

"Yeah?"

"My partner...his name is Steve McGarrett. When he gets here...handle him..."

"Handle him?" She frowned down at Danny.

"He can be...difficult."

"He a cop, like you?" Danny gave a soft laugh.

"Cop...sort of. Like me? Absolutely not."

"Does he know you're here? How do you know he's coming?"

"He'll be here."

Anna cringed as cops rushed into the store, followed closely by paramedics. They swooped in, expertly moving her aside. She stood back for a moment, uncertain about what to do, unwilling to just let Danny disappear. Her eyes fell on the phones, wallets and purses still in the middle of the room. She collected her purse and then Danny's things. She thumbed on his phone, searching for a Steve McGarrett. She found the number easily, Number 3 on the speed dial, and hit send. It went to voice mail and she hung up.

What did she say? Hi, you don't know me, but I'm with your partner, who's been shot, you mind popping on down?

"Ma'am? We need to ask you about what happened here," said a uniformed police officer, stepping toward her. The paramedics had Danny on a backboard, ready to move him. She brushed past the cop.

"Where are you taking him? I want to come."

"Miss, we can't allow you to ride along."

"Fine, I'll meet you there, where are you going?"

"Queen's Medical."

"I'll be there." She turned to the cop. "You can get my statement, there, okay? I need to go with him." The officer eyed her, but relented quickly.

"Okay, let me see your ID." He quickly took down her information. "We'll send someone around shortly."

"Thank you," said Anna. "Um...have you seen Steve McGarrett around?"

"No, Ma'am, I haven't seen the Commander." Anna quickly left the store and ran to her car.

She kept trying Steve. After the fourth or fifth try, she finally gave up and called 5-0's offices.

"Kono Kalakaua," answered a female voice.

"Hi, I'm looking for Steve McGarrett?"

"He isn't in the office currently, what I can I do for you?"

"Okay," said Anna, taking a deep breath. "Long story short, my name is Anna Lile. The jewelry store I was in this morning got robbed. There was a member of 5-0 with me, Danny Williams?"

"Go on," said Kono, but Anna could hear the difference in her tone and the sounds of movement.

"He was shot. We're on our way to Queen's Medical right now. I've been trying to contact Steve McGarrett," finished Anna in a rush. "Danny told me to handle him, though I'm not entirely sure what that means."

"You said you're on the way to Queen's?," asked Kono, sounding further away. Anna suspected she'd been put on speaker.

"Yes, I...I'm not sure why I'm going...I just...I wanted someone to be with him."

"Anna, I appreciate that, really. I am going to meet you there, okay?"

"Alright. And Steve McGarrett? Danny really seemed to think he'd be there."

"I am going to do my best to contact him. I'll see you in a few minutes."

5050505050505050505050505050505050

Somehow, she knew it was him the second he barreled through the door. His hair, his clothes, his expression were black and dangerous. He moved to the nurses' station, and she heard Danny's name. There was nothing to know. Danny was in surgery, now it was just waiting.

"Uh, excuse me...Steve?" As he leveled her with his gaze, she was struck by how angry he was. Raging in a way she had never seen on another human being before. He was darkness and force and damn scary. Everything she's planned to say, to explain...the words crumbled.

"Anna?" She turned to see a young woman of Asian descent approaching. She had a kind, open face. "Anna, I'm Kono. We spoke on the phone?"

"Right," breathed Anna, relieved.

"This is Commander Steve McGarrett," introduced Kono, motioning to the man who had stormed in, confirming her fears.

"I need you to tell us everything that happened today. Everything you remember." Anna balked at Steve's tone. She was so  _done_  with being told what to do today.

"Anna," soothed Kono, shooting Steve a look. "I realize it's a lot and you've had a rough day, but it will help us catch the guys who did this."

"I know and I want to help." She told them everything she could remember and it was easy at first, like it had been a movie, something happening to someone else. It didn't stay easy.

"The guy in the blue mask kept looking at Danny. Like he knew him. But I don't think he did, he just knew 5- 0 had arrested his brother. And he was really mad about it. Apparently someone held his brother over the edge of a roof?" Anna didn't miss the look Kono shot Steve, but she couldn't stop now or she'd never finish the story. "He wanted to know who it was and he kept asking and asking and Danny said it wasn't him, that he wouldn't do that and then Blue Mask hit him with his gun and there was blood running down Danny's face, but he didn't look scared, you know? He was calm and cool and he kept saying that it wasn't him, it wasn't him..." Anna swallowed thickly. "And then Blue Mask looked at him and said, 'Close enough' and then he just shot him. That has to help, right?"

"Yes, this is important information, Anna. Thank you," reassured Kono. Anna looked at Steve. He didn't look dangerous anymore. He looked shaken, all the color gone from his face. Light dawned, and all at once, Anna got it.

"It was you, wasn't it? That arrested that guy's brother, nearly threw him off a roof?" Steve McGarrett looked down the hallway, avoiding her gaze. Suddenly, she was furious. Her blood pounded in her ears savagely, so hot and fast she didn't even have time to wonder why she felt so strongly.

"He thought you'd be there, he wanted me to look for you. But you weren't," Anna hissed. "And that whole time, he knew it was your fault. Your fault he'd been shot. And he still wanted you there. Where were you? Could you not pick up the damn phone?"

Kono made a motion, but Anna had no intention of stopping. Steve was finally looking at her. He looked like a kicked puppy, but she didn't care. She didn't care how sorry he was.

"I don't know what kind of man you are, Commander. But I know Danny Williams is kind and brave and selfless and I was only in his presence for mere minutes. I know he shouldn't have to pay for your brutality."

Anna spun on her heel and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you build the guts to do something, anything, then you better save enough to face the consequences.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: I own very little and nothing at all in connection with Hawaii 5-0.

* * *

 

Anna clutched her bag nervously as she approached the hospital room.

The ramifications of what she's said hadn't hit her until she'd gotten home that long and terrifying day. She'd given a thorough dressing-down to man she didn't know at all, in defense of a man she barely did. She'd been so upset, so furious, she'd even forgotten to return Danny's badge and wallet.

That evening, Anna had clung to her fiance and told him about everything, told him what she'd done. And then she'd called Kono. The officer was happy to hear from her, told her Danny had come through surgery fine, and reassured Anna that she understood, that Steve understood.

Anna sincerely doubted that.

But here she was, two days later, walking to Danny's room. Kono had called her to let her know that Danny was up for visitors, that he wanted to see her. She found the right number and peeked through the door.

Steve McGarrett was carefully arranging Danny's right arm in a sling. Danny's face was pinched and pale, but he looked better than he had lying on the floor of that jewelry store. Steve finished and gently urged the man to rest back against his pillows. This Steve McGarrett was nothing like who she'd seen a few days ago.

His movements were still sure and confident, but he was also soft words and affectionate touches. Anna couldn't help a small smile. Who would have thought it? She reached out and lightly tapped on the partially open door.

Danny smiled when he saw her and Anna felt a rush of warmth. She didn't realize how much she had needed to see this man, see him breathing and better with her own eyes.

"Anna, come in." She walked to the left side of his bed, smiling widely. She looked up as Steve cleared his throat.

"I'm going to go grab some lunch. I'll be back in a little while, okay?"

"Sounds good, babe." Steve held her gaze for a second over Danny's bed with an unreadable expression before he walked out of the door.

"So," said Danny as she sat down, "how's my hero?" She laughed.

"I was just a terrified girl with a cardigan. If anyone was heroic, it was you."

"Really? Well, that's nice of you to say, but I've had training."

"You never seemed afraid," she murmured. "You looked so composed."

"A lot of training," he said with a crooked smile. "And, with my barbarian of partner, a lot of practice."

"So how are you?"

"Not too bad, all things considered. Got pretty lucky, actually. No broken bones. I'll be in here for another week and then I'm looking at physical therapy for a while."

"Yeah...lucky," Anna deadpanned.

"Considering how it could have gone? Yes. Lucky." She shook her head softly as she dug through her bag, producing his badge and wallet.

"Sorry I forgot to leave these that day. I was..."

"Yeah, I uh, heard you had a few words for my partner."

"I didn't mean to blow up the way I did." Danny held up his hand.

"Trust me, Anna, when I tell you that I completely understand why you did. He is an impossible and infuriating man. He is reckless and dangerous and I only wish,  _wish_  I could have seen someone besides me tell him so."

"Was he angry?"

"He didn't say a thing. Kono told me, with wide-eyed wonder. You may have a new fan."

"But still, I'm not sure I should have turned into a rage monster on him."

"Maybe, maybe not. We all kinda had a rough day." Anna smiled and then laughed, burying her face in her hands.

"No kidding." She reached into her bag and pulled out another small box. "I took a liberty, I hope you don't mind. You can totally return it if you don't like it, but I figured you'd be busy, with you know...the whole, being shot thing." She opened it and handed it over to Danny, showing him the bracelet, dangling with different shell charms. "I know you said necklace, but this seemed so perfect." Danny examined the bracelet, his blue eyes bright.

"Anna, this is amazing. Grace will love this."

"Good, consider it my thank you gift. Thank you for helping me ring shop. Thank you for keeping me safe. Thank you for not dying."

"Oh, well, in that case, since I did all that for you, and it had absolutely nothing to do with my own desire to live, I don't see how I could possibly..."

"Danny. Shut up." He laughed then, and Anna hoped that she'd hear it again. He was someone she'd be so lucky to call a friend. His smile faded and he shifted against his pillows, the lines around his eyes deepening. "Hey, you okay? You need anything?"

"Drugs. Really, really good ones. I'm about due, no worries."

"I should probably go anyway." She stood up, swinging her bag on to her shoulder. "I'm really glad I met you, Danny Williams." He reached up and squeezed her hand with his left.

"Likewise, Anna. Likewise."

5050505050505050505050505050505050

Anna hadn't gotten far when she heard her name. Her stomach dropped to her feet when she turned and saw Steve coming down the hall. She was not sure what kind of conversation this was going to be. Steve seemed just as uncertain, looking around, hands on his hips. He took a deep breath, and then let it go, like words just wouldn't come.

She looked down. The strong hands that had so gently soothed Danny were bruised, sporting split knuckles.

"So I take it you caught the guy?" He seemed startled, then followed her gaze.

"Yeah. Later that day." He quickly folded his arms, hiding his hands. "Anna..."

"Part of me is glad," she said quickly. "I'm glad you got them, that you hurt the man that hurt Danny." She looked up at him. He looked sad.

"You were right. Danny doesn't deserve to have the fallout of what I've done come down on him. And you didn't say anything that he hasn't told me himself a dozen times. I didn't think that it would ever come back to me like this."

"Well, if I was right, I was wrong, too. I was wrong when I said it was your fault. No one made that guy shoot Danny." Anna paused before continuing. "You are clearly his friend. You care about him. I mean, the other day in the waiting area? Anyone with eyes could see that you would have burned it all down, if it meant you got to him faster. He still trusts you. That is all that matters."

"But I need to remember everything has a consequence. Danny, my team, they are too important for me to forget that." He ducked his head to look her in the eye, his face open and searching. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, I was..."

"You don't owe me an explanation," said Anna quickly, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm a nobody. You don't owe me anything."

"That isn't true. In a room full of people frozen by fear, you kept my partner alive. You got my best friend help. For that, I owe you everything."

5050505050505050505050505050505050

* * *

 

At her wedding three months later, Anna was thrilled to see a blonde detective, his tall, dark partner, and a lovely girl wearing a sea shell charm bracelet.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Author's Note:
> 
> I realize a lot of people wanted to see certain things, but I love the whole 'outsider perspective' thing. We only get to know what Anna knows. And we get to see the boys through her eyes. She doesn't know all the details and the history and the drama. But even she can see they care about each other.
> 
> I started this as a tiny one shot. Oops...


End file.
